Lifebonded
by Cat McDougall
Summary: Just a little thing hope you likey!


A/N- Yet another one that attacked me while my puter was down…. No muse just random rambling!

Lifebonded

Life is not always easy and is rarely predictable. I am speaking from the lofty experience of an amazing nineteen years upon this world.

Right now, I am sitting upon the cold, hard ground, my hands tied behind me and my legs bound at the ankle. I look over to the campfire where my captors take their ease. Their laughter hurts my ears because I know they are laughing at my expense. I don't understand their language but the gist is clear enough.

A week ago, my life had been very different. I was the daughter of a blacksmith and master embroiderer. I had inherited my mother's eye for color and design. I enjoyed working beside her as we both took tiny stitches in the material. Now I sit here listening to the slavers wondering at the cruel joke that had become my life. Every once in a while, one would look over and smile cruelly. I could keep my face impassive but it was getting harder and harder.

They had killed not only my parents but my two older brothers as well. The only way I had escaped had been by walking in from town and coming upon them from behind as they looted our house. The rear guard had grabbed me and rendered me unconscious before I could do anything. It had been sometime later that I awoke to the jarring of being strapped to the rider in front of me.

We were traveling at a faster pace than my poor, battered head wanted. They hadn't stopped until they had met up with a large caravan. There I had been turned over to others while my captors left to find more victims.

The fire is beginning to die and those not on guard seek their bedrolls. Outside the light, I can see the guards settling into their assigned places, backs to the fire so as not to be blinded. Snores reach my ears as my captors fall to sleep. Now no sound save them and the occasional shuffling of a horse break the peace. 

I have never regretted my lack of geographic knowledge until now. I couldn't begin to guess where I might be or where they might be taking me. I snort to myself as I try to find a comfortable spot. Sleeping is almost impossible….

Loud noises snap me from my dozing. All around the sounds of sword on sword and metal to flesh assaults my ears. The fire had been allowed to die and the people fighting are nothing more than dark shadows against the darker night. I cannot see if the attackers would be better than my current captors or not.

Dawn begins to stain the sky to the east. Around me sounds of battle are silent. Somehow I know the slavers have not won. Still no one has come to release me. Do they not see me here? Or are they content to leave me alone and bound? I fear to open my mouth. So here I sit, in the cold waiting for either rescue or dawn. I don't really care which.

Struggling a little, I turn to where the main sounds of battle had come from. I can still hear people moving around where the campfire had been. Could there be help there? I could only hope. The sounds of someone trying to light a fire begins to reach me.

"Step back, I'll light it," a deep voice says sounding slightly annoyed. A moment later, fire roars up from the firepit. "That should do." I cringe back slightly, finally drawing attention to myself. 

A Herald in Whites comes to my side, quickly undoing my fetters. "Are you alright?" The deep voiced Herald asks me. "I'm sorry we didn't get to you before. I didn't know they had any captives."

I only nod and rub my wrists and shoulders trying to make them work again after being bound for so long. I test my legs gingerly and find they will hold me, if I have help. Using the Herald as a brace, I hobble to sit next to the fire, where my legs collapse. He helps me down and puts a blanket around my shoulders. I grab it to drag it closer and sigh feeling warmth return, finally. 

Around me, others that are Heralds and what look to be mercenaries, clean up the mess, sorting through the goods. Someone brings me a bite to eat. I gratefully eat the food, not caring what it actually is. 

Soon all is done. I have told my story several times over to several different people. They decided to give me most of the goods confiscated in small recompense for losing my family to the raiders. 

All of this takes the entire day. We stay the night and leave with the dawn. A Healer has seen to me and found no true injuries. I knew that but it was nice to get someone who knew better to tell me. The deep-voiced Herald stays close to me as he can. He introduces himself as Griffon, a full Herald. His Companion also stays close by and gets introduced as Harevis.

I feel a connection to him. A certain thing that binds the two of us. Could this possibly be a lifebond?

The group delivers me to what is left of my home stead. As they all leave though, I feel my heart tug toward Griffon. I turn from looking at the remains of my home to follow him as he leaves. He turns back to look at me and come back to my side.

Life is almost never easy and never predictable. But sometimes, just sometimes, it rewards you beyond your expectations.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- Sweet huh?

I have to say this fic was written with etcetera-cat in mind so she better like it!!! ;P

So R&R and I'm off to work on my others!!!!

~!*Cat*!~


End file.
